Brain
The , known simply as , also as known as , is one of the commanders of the Roidmudes. He is later named by Mitsuhide Nira as , a consultant from the Paranormal Science Institute. Profile *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Bat **Advanced: Brain, Academic dress **Fusion Evolution: Dorobo (Japanese thief), hook **Super Evolution: Brain, Academic dress *Human form/synchronize: **Sou Noumi (primary disguise) ** (Neo Viral Core synchronize) *Destroyed by: **Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron's Rider Kick, Kamen Rider Deadheat Mach's Dead Heat Drop, and Kamen Rider Chaser's Chaser End (first body) Character History Roidmude 003 was among the three initial trio of Roidmudes murdered their creator, Dr. Banno. They then proceeded to the home of his colleague, Krim Steinbelt, who aided Banno in creating the Roidmudes with his Driviar Cores, to kill him as well. However, unbeknownst to the Roidmudes, Steinbelt's consciousness was uploaded into the Drive Driver upon his death by their hand. 15 years later, all 108 Roidmudes emerged and launched an attack on human civilization which would be known as the Global Freeze. 003 was also the commander and part of the Roidmude onslaught in Tokyo which was stopped by the Shift Cars and Kamen Rider Protodrive. Both Brain, Heart, and Freeze (001) acquired Proto-zero, the defeated Roidmude that sided with Krim Steinbelt and rebooted him (altered his memory as a result) as the Roidmude guardian Mashin Chaser. Six months later, Brain and Heart remained in Japan to lead Roidmudes stationed in the country. After witnessing Proto-Zero/Protodrive's successor, Shinnosuke Tomari/Drive, Brain became aware of this enemy and for once, poisoned him altough he survived. When Mashin Chaser briefly allowed Drive to save the whole city from Volt Ghost's blackout plan, Brain punished Chase but this unintentionally leads him to discover his number, as well as a small portion of his memories. As Chase and everyone wondered the mystery of the formation of Ride Crosser, Brain revealed that Chase had been Protodrive and finally tried to put an end to him until he was stopped by Heart who let Medic reboot Chase again. Witnessing the rebooted Chase's loyalty as a success, he decided to join in the battle until he was burnt alive by Mach Moerl. Brain gives the other Roidmude commanders the data of the Special Investigation Unit. Figuring that Drive is among them, he planned to attack and/or expose Drive's civilian identity but all of them sarcastically reject it, rendering him nervous. Witnessing Medic's success had been risen up to the point of correcting Chase's brainwashing and founding the Reaper Legion. Envious of her success, Brain contemplated to find her weaknesses even to the point of sabotaging Chase after his remodeling by Medic via weakening his firewall. Though the strategy was a little success, Medic found out about the whole trick and threatened to eliminate him if he tried to get in her way again. After being bested by Medic, he later aligns with Freeze, often calling him as "Teacher", and introduced himself to the police force as Sou Noumi. He later formulated a scheme, by convincing Go Shijima to meet 001 but declined. As he falls to the ground and seemingly to get the upper hand by a desperate Kamen Rider Mach, the Roidmude suddenly took out his iPad, revealing a strange glowing blue screen for Go to see, turning him into the newest part of their faction. In fact, however, Go's memories was altered by 001 to make Go as their trump card in their plans upon to defeat the Kamen Riders, until Go revealed that he is immune to the effect and steals Brain's tablet to rescue his father. Nira/Thief, with Brain in synchronization targets Yukari Kasawara, one of the eyewitness of Eisuke's death until the Kamen Riders rescue her though they did successfully manage to poison her. Nira and Brain later framed Shinnosuke for trying to take the lead of the Roidmudes and with Special Investigation Unit being backing him up. Though Shinnosuke escapes with the help from his friends, but Nira/Thief faces him instead and nearly gets himself killed by Drive and Chase, had Brain not using his Super Evolve form. Brain left the injured Chase, telling the latter that he would be a part of a bigger plan that the Executives are constructing. Personality As his name suggests, Brain acted as the tactical leader of the team. He seemed to be the type that is of the "insufferable genius", as he is easily irritated, like how most of the evolved Roidmudes are, to him, those with a "rude" personality, preferring those that are loyal and wise like him. Aside from his cold personality, he is also calculative, as shown he could simply drip a venomous neurotoxin which powerful enough to kill Drive, had he not been using the Mad Doctor Shift Car. Ironically, despite his brain motif and cool headed outlook, he can easily become nervous whenever someone (particularly Medic) does a better job than him. This is displayed in several occasions, for example when Medic did a better job at reprogramming Chase by altering a portion of his base program, thus earning Heart's respect. This results in Brain developing a sense of jealousy towards Medic, and constantly trying to find flaws in her personality in order to redeem himself and regain his comrade's respect. Brain also has a habit of taking out his handkerchief whenever he becomes nervous. It is implied that he treasures his possessions a lot, and losing them would severely affected his emotions. According to Freeze, Brain's special emotion is "envy". He also has shown signs of being somewhat sadistic, if his laughter when pitting Mach against Drive and Chaser was any indication. Of course, this is similar to his human synch, Mitsuhide Nira due to both having huge jealousy for their rivals. Forms ::Arsenal ; :Using the Bat Neo Viral Core, Roidmude 003 can fuse with humans into a Fusion Evolution State Advanced form. Once he synchronize with a human, he would only communicate with his host via his number plate on the chest, acting as their advisor. - Advanced= ;Toxigenesis :He can generate neurotoxin that can inflict serious pain and cause the certain death without special medical treatment. He can also create another variant of this neurotoxin, which he used to sabotage Chase's firewalls and reawaken a little of his original memories as Protodrive. He can also upload this ability to other Roidmudes, as shown where he puts in several drips of the toxin in Shoot Roidmude's Viral Core to give him some portion of his power. ;Technology Manipulation :Brain can manipulate certain technologies to his liking simply by tapping his glasses. As shown, he turned a iPad into a GPS system which used to track Roidmude 029. He has likely kept it with him to use it as such for other Roidmudes. ;Energy Blast :He can fire a green energy blast from his palm. One blast is strong enough to shatter a Roidmude's human disguise. ;Fire Ball Projection :He can attack his enemies by throwing fire balls at them. It is strong enough to free a frozen Roidmude. ;Energy Physiology :He can turn his body into a green aura to travel. ;Memory Erasure :Through an unknown method, Brain can erase and reboot any Roidmudes that went rogue or disobey their orders. Some like Chase/Proto-0 were hard to be erased due to his base program. ;Jealousy Empowerment :As stated by Freeze, every Roidmude can empower their symbolic emotions to achieve evolution/Super Evolution and beyond. In Brain's case, he can empower himself with jealousy emotions. ::Arsenal ;Tablet :Brain has a modified tablet in his possession (stolen from a bystander in episode 2) which used to detect Roidmudes and keeping their Cores for a reset rather than using it in his own power. The tablet as well housed the consciousness of Dr. Banno, whom was forced to reset rogue Roidmude Cores for Brain until his son, Go rescued him after he fakes his defection. - Super Evolution= Brain Roidmude (Super Evolution) *Height: 200cm *Weight: 120kg After Brain absorbed Mitsuhide Nira's emotion of jealousy, he is able to evolve into his Super Evolution Roidmude form. This is indicated by yellow accents over his body. ::Powers and Abilities ;Jealousy Empowerment :As stated by Freeze, every Roidmude can empower their symbolic emotions to achieve evolution/Super Evolution and beyond. In Brain's case, he can empower himself with jealousy emotions. ;Enhanced Toxigenesis :After Brain assumes Super Evolution, he is capable of creating an even more dangerous neurotoxin. The poison released is even more powerful than a normal neurotoxin created in his regular Advanced form, even with Shift Mad Doctor Car left useless, though the effect is slower compared to normal ones. ;ESP :By summoning golden aura, Brain can perform numerous ESP abilities. :;Psychic Explosion ::Create explosions instantly on his targets. :;Energy Shield ::Create golden energy barrier as a defensive method. :;Levitation/Telekinesis ::Lifting opponents in mid air. :;Psychic Wave Projection ::Unleashing a golden wave as an attack. :;Energy Blast ::Fire a golden energy blast from his palm. :;Energy Cyclone Creation ::Generate golden energy cyclone to cover himself from explosions. :;Fulgurkinesis ::Channeling lightning bolts and launch them to the sky to attack desired targets. ;Thick Hide :Thanks to Super Evolution, Brain's skin is capable of resisting normal firearms and weaponry. Appearances: Episodes 34-36 }} - Fusion= Thief Roidmude *Height: 216 cm *Weight: 136 kg Due to Roidmude 106's death, Brain uses a Neo Viral Core and fuses with Mitsuhide Nira to temporarily become the second . It is in this form that Brain is able to absorb Nira's emotions of jealously, allowing him to attain his Super Evolution State. Brain's version of Thief Roidmude is greater than 106's, due to the fact that during synchronization, his advanced form's power was added as well to boost it's capability, followed by his Super Evolution State. ::Powers and Abilities ;Acceleration :Thief is capable of running in a blinding speed. ;Arm Hook :Thief Roidmude has a giant hook as a left arm. :;Retractable Hook ::The giant hook is capable of stretching from ranged distance. :;Energy Hook Blast ::The giant hook can charge and unleash a hook-shaped energy blast. :;Energy Hook Boomerang ::Thief can generate energy hook as makeshift boomerang. ;Object Absorption :Thief Roidmude can absorb stolen items into his body. ;Toxigenesis :After Brain becomes the next Roidmude synchronize, Thief is capable of using toxic-based abilities. The poison released is even more powerful than a normal neurotoxin created by Brain in his regular Advanced form, even with Shift Mad Doctor Car left useless. Among them are: :;Poisonous Tentacles ::Thief can generate tentacles to capture a target. These tentacles also carries dangerous neurotoxin that capable of killing the target in several hours. :;Poison Gas Generation ::From his mouth, Thief can release poisonous gases for smokescreen purposes. Appearances: Episodes 34-36 }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Brain is portrayed by . As Brain Roidmude, his suit actor is . Etymology His human identity's name pronunciation Noumi Sou is a homonym of the Japanese word . "Mi" is also a part of , another way of pronouncing "3", which is Brain's original number designation. Notes *In spite of his name and calm and collected nature at first, Brain later seems to have emotional outbursts when Medic gets close to Heart. **Additionally, Brain is similar to Kiyoto Maki from Kamen Rider OOO as they react very emotionally when something happens to one of their personal items. Brain breaks down when his handkerchief was burnt, whereas Maki freaks out and cannot speak properly when his puppet, Kiyo-chan, is removed from his arm. *Brain's tablet seems to be a heavily altered iPad. *Brain is the first Roidmude to attain all three Evolution States of Advanced Roidmudes. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Drive'' **Episode 2: What is a Kamen Rider? **Episode 3: Who Stole the Woman's Smile? **Episode 4: What is That Prideful Chaser Thinking? **Episode 5: What Are the Steel Robbers After? **Episode 6: Who Does the Warrior Fight For? **Episode 7: How Was That Decisive Moment Captured? **Episode 8: What is the Secret That Dwells in the Heart? **Episode 9: How Can I Get Used to the Cool Body? **Episode 10: What Is in the Belt's Past? **Episode 11: Who Can Prevent the Dark Christmas Eve? **Episode 12: Where Did That White Kamen Rider Come From? **Episode 13: Why Won't My Little Brother Put On the Brakes? **Episode 14: Who Is the Black Shadow Chasing Her? **Episode 15: When Will These Feelings Reach You? **Episode 16: Why is Rinna Sawagami Nervous? **Episode 17: Who Will Control Deadheat? **Episode 18: Why is Lt. Otta Following That Guy? **Episode 20: When Did Kyu Saijo Become a Roidmude? **Episode 21: What Can Be Spoken About the Irregular Dead? **Episode 22: How Can I Use the F1 Body to Fight? **Episode 23: Who Can Stop the Hoax Smile? **Episode 24: What Can Keep Mach Running? **Episode 26: Where is Chaser Going? **Episode 27: What's Go Shijima's Reason to Fight? **Episode 28: Why Were the Families Targeted? **Episode 29: What Really Happened to the Robbery Event? **Episode 30: Who Reveals the Real Criminal? **Episode 31: Why Did the Important Memories Disappear? *''Episode 0: Countdown to Global Freeze'' *''Secret Mission Type TV-KUN: Hunter & Monster! Chase The Mystery of The Super Thief!'' *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle'' *''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation Combining Special'' *''Secret Mission Type TOKUJO'' **Episode 1: How Were the Special Investigation Unit Selected? External Links *TV Asahi's page on Brain Roidmude **TV Asahi's page on Super Evolution Brain Roidmude *TV Asahi's page on Thief Roidmude Category:Roidmudes Category:Advanced Roidmude Category:Bat Monsters Category:Organ Monsters